Fix A Heart
by Luccas Shuny Amamiya
Summary: My first publish fanfic, glee are Ryan Murphy's but here I'm using original characthers


Música: Fix A Heart – Demi Lovato

Local: Auditorium

Solos: Giovanna

Chuck chegou na escola e foi direto para seu armário, que era do lado do armário de Giovanna, ele que estava todo feliz e sorridente, ficou de coração partido ao ver a expressão de tristeza no rosto de sua namorada, ele se aproximou dela e ela parecia parada no tempo, não estava nem piscando direito, quando:

_- Inicio da cena de dialogo -_

_- Gi. (Chuck a chamou num tom baixo e a garota nada de responder.)_

_- Giovanna você esta bem? (Chuck perguntou preocupado e num tom um pouco mais alto e Giovanna nada de responder.)_

_- GIOVANNA. (Chuck gritou enquanto segurou no braço de Giovanna e a sacudiu, finalmente a garota reagiu e olhou assustada para Chuck.)_

_- Desculpa, mais eu fiquei assustado, você parecia uma morta viva. (Chuck disse abaixando o tom de voz e olhando para o chão envergonhado.)_

_- Tudo bem Chuck, eu acho que só estou cansada, nos vemos depois sim. (Giovanna então saiu sem nem ao menos dar um beijo de despedida no Chuck.)_

_- Termino da cena de dialogo -_

Chuck ficou olhando para a direção de Giovanna, até que o corpo dela se perdeu na multidão, ele decidiu ir para a aula e tentar esquecer o ocorrido.

As horas foram passando as aulas acabando e ele não viu mais a garota naquele dia, até mesmo no Glee Club ela não apareceu, o que causou estranhamento em todos, isso o preocupou mas ele decidiu ir para casa e ver se ela não o telefonava.

Chuck chegou em casa, tomou banho, fez a lição de casa, e passou um tempo tentando se distrair, o que não conseguiu, Chuck não parava de pensar em Giovanna, ele ligou pra casa dela mas ninguém atendia, ele estava preocupado, Giovanna não tinha dado noticias desde aquela hora que ele a encontrou aérea em seu armário, ele tentou ligar dezenas vezes e nada dela atender, as horas foram passando e nada da Giovanna ligar, Chuck se lembrou que da última vez que ele tinha visto ela desse antes não foi um experiencia muito boa, foi na ultima recaída de Giovanna, ela tinha ficada aérea, descuidada e irritadiça, exatamente como ela estava hoje cedo, e isso o preocupava demais.

Chuck tentou dormir, o que não aconteceu, Chuck passou a noite toda em claro pensando em Giovanna.

Finalmente no dia seguinte Giovanna que estava pegando alguma coisa em seu armário estava parecendo um pouco melhor , ela se virou para falar com Chuck.

_- Inicio da cena de dialogo -_

_- Chuck eu queria mesmo falar com... (Giovanna não foi capaz de terminar a frase porque Chuck que não escutou que Giovanna estava tentando falar algo, logo a puxou um tanto quanto agressivamente para dentro de uma sala vazia.)_

_- Mais o que é isso Chuck? (Giovanna pergunta nervosa com o outro garoto.)_

_- O que é isso, eu e digo o que é isso, isso é o que eu quero saber!? (Chuck fez sua pergunta meio afirmação e Giovanna não parecia entender, Chuck que notou isso, logo a perguntou.)_

_- O que você fez ontem o dia inteiro, que não apareceu nem nas suas outras aulas do dia e nem no Glee Club, e nem para me ar uma chamada, uma mensagem, uma ligação sequer, eu fiquei preocupado com você o dia todo, nem consegui dormir direito. (Chuck disse tudo de uma vez só deixando parte de sua raiva sair de sua cabeça.)_

_- Eu não estava me sentindo bem, fui pra casa dormir, dormi o dia inteiro só acordei hoje pra vir pra escola e foi isso. (Giovanna disse calmamente, mais Chuck não engoliu aquilo.)_

_- Você foi pra casa mesmo Giovanna, não minta pra mim. (Chuck disse autoritário, geralmente ele não estaria desse jeito, mais algo nele estava dizendo que ela estava mentindo.)_

_- Quando eu digo alguma coisa, ela é verdade sempre, e eu acho que não deveria estar sendo colocada contra uma parede e interrogada como se tivesse feito algo errado. (Giovanna respondeu estressada e um pouco magoada.)_

_- Bem sobre você sempre falar a verdade, ambos sabemos que é mentira, por que você sempre mentia, e Eu acho que você deve sim se explicar, quando eu te encontro num estado alarmante e você vem me dizer que esta tudo bem quando não esta. (Chuck já estava ao berros.)_

_- O que? Chuck você esta louco? (Giovanna pergunta aflita.)_

_- Claro estou louco, louco porque estou em uma relação com você, Madame Sou muito Danificada. (Chuck disse com irronia.)_

_- Eu estava tentando te contar uma coisa, sera que você não escutou? (Giovanna perguntou irritada e levantando a voz.)_

_- Não quero escutar mais nenhuma mentira, só vou falar com você, quando você for me contar a verdade. (Chuck falou tranquilamente, o que causou uma explosão de raiva em Giovanna.)_

_- VOCÊ QUER SABER, NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO, BABACA. (Giovanna berrou e saiu da sala berrando e chorando.)_

_- Termino da cena de dialogo -_

Chuck estava agora em seu armário, ele ainda estava muito bravo, mais ao mesmo tempo muito preocupado com Giovanna, então quando ele viu que Giovanna estava se dirigindo para o Auditorium, ele a seguiu sem ser visto, ele se sentou em uma cadeira quase que na ultima fileira e ficou observando Giovanna adentrar o Auditorium até chegar no palco aonde:

Giovanna estava sentada em um banquinho no meio do Auditorium com um rádio no colo lembrando de sua briga com Chuck,ela achava que estava sozinha, mais na verdade Chuck tinha a sequido para o Auditorium e sentou longe do palco só a observando, Giovanna estava se sentindo péssima e ainda estava muito magoada com Chuck, então ela resolveu fazer o que sempre faz, apertou o botão de play no rádio, respirou fundo e começou.

_Giovanna_

_It's probably what's best for you (Giovanna esta sentada com as mãos no rádio, ela esta de cabeça baixa.)_

_I only want the best for you (Giovanna da um sorriso amargo e melancólico.)_

_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck (Giovanna olha para cima pela primeira vez desde que começou cantar.)_

Nessa hora Chuck se recorda com a briga com Giovanna e fica com um olhar de pesar.

_Giovanna_

_I tried to sever ties and I _

_Ended up with wounds to bind (Giovanna tira suas mãos do rádio.)_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts (Giovanna olhando para o chão passa sua mão direita sobre os cortes de seu pulso esquerdo.)_

_And I just ran out of band-aids (Giovanna olha para frente de novo.)_

_I don't even know where to start (Giovanna da um sorriso bobo e estende suas mãos descontraidamente.)_

_Cause you can't bandage the damage (Giovanna une suas mãos na frete de seu rosto e olha para elas.)_

_You never really can fix a heart (Giovanna desfaz a união de suas mãos e coloca elas uma em cima da outra delicadamente no meio de seu peito.)_

_Even now I know what's wrong (Giovanna tira suas mãos do peito.)_

_How could I be so sure (Giovanna esfrega suas mãos umas nas outras, olhando para frente.)_

_If you never say what you feel, feel (Giovanna continua a esfregar suas mãos, mas dessa vez olhando para suas mãos com um semblante pensativo no rosto.)_

_I must have held your hand so tight _

_You didn't have the will to fight (Giovanna apoia sua cabeça em sua mão direita, que esta apoiada no seu braço esquerdo, e continua com seu semblante pensativo.)_

_I guess you needed more time to heal (Giovanna fica com o rosto triste como se fosse chorar.)_

_Baby I just ran out of band-aids (Giovanna segura o rádio e se levanta com raiva logo no inicio do trecho.)_

_I don't even know where to start (Giovanna apoia o rádio no banquinho em que estava sentada.)_

_Cause you can't bandage the damage _

_You never really can fix a heart (Giovanna continua com o olhar estressado no rosto.) _

_Ooh, ooh; Whoa,whoa; Whoa,whoa; Yeah (Giovanna começa a andar lentamente.)_

_Ooh, ooh; Whoa,whoa; Whoa,whoa; Oh,oh_

_Yeah (Giovanna olha para a direção em que Chuck estava, sem perceber que o garoto estava lá, o que relaxou Chuck que ficou com medo de ser visto.)_

Chuck então lentamente se aproxima e se senta na 10º feleira de cadeiras do lado direito, fazendo assim com que se fizesse mais próximo de Giovanna que começava a andar para a direção oposta a que estava indo inicialmente, mais ao mesmo tempo sem permitir que a garota o visse.

_You must be a miracle walk up (Giovanna fica com cara de deboche.)_

_Swearin up and down you can fix what's been broken yeah (Giovanna para de andar e olha fixamente para a frente do palco.)_

_Please don't give my hopes up no no_

_Baby tell me how could you be so cruel _

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts (Giovanna fecha os olhos e levanta as mãos, o que faz Chuck rir percebendo que seria exatamente que seu irmão Luccas faria no lugar dela, e lembrando como as duas coisas mais preciosas em sua vida, são tão parecidos.)_

_Baby I just ran out of band-aids (Giovanna abre os olhos e abaixa os braços de forma agressiva e rápida, o que assusta Chuck um pouco.)_

_I don't even know where to start (Giovanna abre seus braços de forma desesperada.)_

_Cause you can't bandage the damage (Giovanna com um rosto de magoa traz lentamente seus braços de volta para o centro de seu corpo um de cada lado.)_

_You never really can fix a heart (Giovanna apoia suas mãos em seu peito.)_

_Baby I just ran out of band-aids (Giovanna olha para baixo sentindo toda a magoa e raiva em sua cabeça.)_

_I don't even know where to start (Giovanna coloca suas mãos na cabeça as levando por todo o seu cranio, até finalmente apoiá-las em seu pescoço.)_

_Cause you can't bandage the damage _

_You never really can fix a heart (Giovanna tira suas mãos de seu pescoço.)_

_Oh no no no (Giovanna balança seus dedos em sinal de negação.)_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no no no (Giovanna balança seus dedos em sinal de negação.)_

_You never really can fix a heart (Giovanna da um sorriso triste.)_

_Oh ooh; Oh yeah (Giovanna vai lentamente voltando para seu lugar no banquinho, mais ainda não chegando lá.)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh (Giovanna com os olhos fechados pega o Rádio e vai se ajustando para sentar no banco de novo.)_

_You never really can fix my heart (Giovanna senta no banquinho e abre seus olhos com um olhar de indiferença.)_

Chuck que estava escondido resolve se levantar e ir até onde Giovanna estava, e isso foi o que fez, Giovanna o viu chegando mais ao invés de sair do Auditorium, ela decide ficar e resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas, Chuck entra no palco e se aproxima de Giovanna que estava muito calma.

_- Inicio da cena de dialogo -_

_- Giovanna... (Chuck começa mas é cortado por Giovanna.)_

_- Não diga nada Chuck, eu não consigo nem escutar a sua voz agora. (Giovanna falou extremamente fria, o que fez Chuck gelar por dentro por um instante, fazendo toda preocupação com Giovanna e toda e qualquer chance de uma reconciliação caísse por terra.)_

_- Ah Giovanna por favor, você realmente acha que eu estou errado por achar que alguma coisa estava errada, E não me diga que eu não tenho nada com o que me preocupar e que você não esta mentindo, por que da última vez você disse isso e foi assim que você ganhou mais alguns cortes em seus pulsos, você acha que eu me esqueço, você esta muito enganada. (Chuck disse Certeiro, disse tudo de uma vez só.)_

_- Se você estivesse esperado, eu talvez poderia te contar a verdade, mais acho que depois disso, essa relação é impossível de dar certo, e eu dizer a verdade só seria inútil. (Giovanna disse distante porem com pesar em suas palavras.)_

_- Então você admite que mentiu. (Chuck fala prontamente.)_

_- Não seu imbecil, eu não menti, só que tem mais coisas antes de acontecer o que aconteceu, mais como você não pode me esperar para contar, talvez isso não necessite ser dito e nos não devêssemos estar juntos. (Giovanna fala virando o rosto para a direção contraria de Chuck.)_

_- Bem se você quer assim...(Chuck diz.)_

_- Pelo menos me conte toda a verdade e então você não precisa mais falar comigo (Chuck fala meio incrédulo que aquilo estava acontecendo.)_

_- Ou você é muito covarde pra dizer a verdade. (Essa última frase foi o suficiente para acabar com a cobertura de gelo dentro de Giovanna e a fazer ficar vermelha de ódio.)_

_- A verdade, você quer a droga da verdade, muito bem então lá vai a sua verdade. (Giovanna diz irada de ódio, o que fez Chuck ficar meio preocupado.)_

_- A verdade é que meu pai é um vagabundo alcoólatra que foi hóspitalizado por ter bebido demais, essa é a droga da sua verdade. (Giovanna disse enquanto lagrimas caiam de seus olhos, ela rapidamente pegou seu radio e foi embora, sem dar ouvidos aos gritos preocupados de Chuck, deixando um Chuck desolado no palco frio e escuro.)_


End file.
